Agricultural spraying apparatus may be used to spread pesticide or fertilizer across crops. However, conventional agricultural spraying apparatus may utilize heavy, complicated equipment that is difficult to control. Additionally, it may be difficult to control the velocity and pressure of sprayed liquid when using conventional spraying apparatus. The drawbacks of such systems may prevent aerial systems from being efficiently used to provide pesticide and fertilizer to crop areas. For example, the lack of a mobile, efficient pumping system may keep agricultural spraying apparatus, such as those associated with aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), from maximizing their use as aerial spraying apparatus.